Distribution of advanced telecommunication services within buildings and residences can be difficult and expensive. The buildings can be a variety of ages and some may not even support structured cabling. Depending on the size of the buildings, construction materials, and other factors that may cause interference, Wi-Fi and other wireless protocols may not provide sufficient network connectivity either. Almost all buildings and residences, however, have electrical service, and due to building code standards, nearly all structures have circuit panels that serve to distribute electrical power to various electrical circuits associated with the structure.